MrChairxPiggeh: Thanks God, one-shot
by StoopidCoopid
Summary: I wrote this while finishing up the next few chapters of PewdieCry: Not Lonely. I don't know why it's taking me so long! But I'm trying :,D well, all my lovely readers, I hope you enjoy this yaoi fanfic containing our favorite piece of furniture and dead pig as they discover feelings they never knew existed! -Coopid (makes heart sign with her hands)


" ... Life is a bitch ..."

That is the EXACT truth. My schedule has been really weird, and chapter 2 and 3 of PewdieCry is kind of long. It requires a lot of time and editing that I don't have right now. I hope to get it out by Sunday.

HOWWWWWEVER! I was able to write a simple one-shot of another lovely pairing! "So... When life gives you bullets... CARMANOO!"

...

I kicked a pebble that lay on the destroyed dirt floor of the kitchens. Geez, things have been moving so slowly down in the West Wing. I haven't seen a Bro, or Pewdie, in weeks. Stephano never wants to hang out with me.

"He's a big stick in the mud..!" He never wants to play, or do anything. He likes to sit, and guard, and wait for his dear, dear, Pewdie. I sighed. "Maybe Jennifer will want to..." No, no that wouldn't work. She was dieting. I don't want to be anywhere in the proximity while she is dieting.

"If Mama ain't happy, ain't NO body happy!" I can still here her voice ringing in my ear, and see her pale finger wagging in my face.

"Maybe if I go instigate a Bro, he'll chase me, and there will finally be some action around here!" I sat up, brushing my pink hair out of my eyes. It was getting long, I should cut it. I usually take much better care of my hair, careful not to let it get too long or short. I gotta remain sexy at all times!

I grabbed a few kitchen knives and began walking around the long corridors. 'Cmon!' I thought.

"There has to be somebody who wants to fuck me up in the perimeter!" A quote on the 'List of Things to Say When I'm Bored/Alone.' Another quote from the list to say: I'm too sexy for my shirt!

Suddenly, a flash of gold slid in front of me.

"Can I take you up on that offer?" His hand rest on the golden hilt of his sword.

"Sure Babe, but you've gotta buy me dinner first." He growled, letting his sword fly horizontally past my face. If I hadn't moved as quickly as I had, more than a few strands of hair would've fallen to the floor.

"Even if its the last thing I do, my sword WILL penatrate your skull!" He lunged at me again. I wanted to make a joke, make him blush and get angry at me. However, the dangerous look in his eyes told me only to run.

Every once and a while, Stephano got like this. He would suddenly turn murderous, and kill anything in his path. This was useful, that is, when you are not the unlucky 'thing-in-his-path.'

I could hear him breathing heavily as he ran, obviously being slowed by his sword.

"C'mon, don't sound so pathetic, definite turn on!" I laughed cynically. "Where IS your stamina today?" He swung at me again, even at his now far distance.

I ran through the doors of the East Wing. He stopped on the other side, pounding it with his fist. None of us never knew why Stephano couldn't pass the West Wing, we never dared to ask. I was just thankful that I could rest.

The East Wing of Brennenburg Castle was always more peaceful. It was usually quiet. Whenever there was a disturbance, it was unusual and swift. I looked around, seeing a sign, written in German.

"Bibliothek" I read it aloud. "The library?" A smirk crawled upon my face. There was one adorable nerd that I knew of, whom would be ecstatic to see me. I laughed evilly.

I watched from behind, as the young man pushed his brunette hair behind his ear. He had sexy teacher glasses, and the cutest little beauty mark above his pink lips.

Yum.

I could easily steal a kiss from him at this angle. No, no, I couldn't do that. He would never kiss me back, I couldn't disrespect him like that... Besides, he's not... Like me.

I crept from behind the book shelf that was concealing me. I slipped into the chair beside him, and leaned closer as he read.

"Hey thar sexy!" I purred.

"Go _away_!" He didn't even look at me. I pouted a little.

"You are not very nice!" I pinched his arm gently. He jumped, then sighed in frustration.

"What are you so afraid of?" I grumbled. "I won't kill you."

"No... Maybe just rape me." I laughed.

"I wouldn't force myself onto _you_! What kind of snake do you think I am?"

"Snake?" He turned to face me, his eyes were steady, as they studied my face.

"Yeah! You may think I'm a pig, but no, I'm a snake!" I moved a little closer to him, making playful hissing noises. He laughed. I could feel my cheeks become pink with happiness.

He suddenly stopped his adorable chuckle. He then, returned to his book, forcing his smile to disappear.

"Geez, you're like a moody punk!" I mumbled. I was surprised when he quickly closed his book, and made a stern expression. I didn't think he could hear me.

"Look, I don't want to talk to you. I don't like you, and you don't like me. Lets just leave each other alone-"

"Who said I didn't like you?!" I snapped back. If anyone had said that, it was an incredible lie. His brown eyes shook with anger.

"No one but... I just figured... Someone like you..." He paused. I sat, waiting for an answer. "Someone like you would never like someone like me!"

"Why wouldn't I? You're smart and strong and tall and cute.." He blushed. "You're really freaking cute!" He laughed nervously. Our eyes met, and he leaned in.

I came to return the kiss.

His lips were as soft as they looked. As we came for air, he started to push away.

"Piggeh..." He mumbled against my lips.

"Hmmn?" I opened one eye, with a slight pause, but continued.

"Phil, stop!" I ripped away. When he used my human name, he was serious. "We can't date..." I nipped his ear, purring.

"Why not..?" I moved my lips along his jaw. He pushed me, this time, with less force.

"Because I know how you are. You'd invite me to your room, get your fair share of me, then leave. You'd never think about me again; just break me to pieces the night before, and never love me the way..." He paused. I remained silent. "The way I love you...!"

I was surprised at how sad his face looked. His eyes seemed sappier, and he bit his lower lip. Oh God, that face.

I could understand why he felt that way. Whenever I did get out of Brennenburg, I may have slept around a lot. He must think I'm really insensitive, and rude. I didn't really know him too well, we both hung out only when Stephano was also in the mix. Still, I felt guilty. I felt guilty for making him hurt like this. Out of all the men and women in the world, he is the only one that has triggered the tightness in my chest. What was this..?

I was still silent. He had just told me he loved me, and I was still silent. I could tell he was forcing tears back. He was always so emotionally strong and cold. His eyes were always intelligent and honest, but now..? Now, they were vulnerable and uncertain, completely incapable of reading.

I am still silent. My face, it wasn't wearing an expression of disgusted shock, or boredom. Rather, it was cautious, as I was trying to choose the right words.

"Chase," I started, quiet and careful. "You're not just a pretty face." He looked up at me. "Don't get me wrong, your face is wonderful, but, there's so much more than that. You're intelligent, you're kind, warm hearted, I could go on forever." I held his chin between my two fingers. "It wouldn't matter if you were straight, or cute, or bisexual, or if you hated me, I'd persue you. I love you."

He smiled, the most sincere smile. I smiled in return, resting my head on his chest. I knew, I couldn't go on without him.

Epilogue:

I walked, with Chase's hand in mine.

"But seriously," he started, smiling. "If I wake up tommorow, and you're not there, I'm going to be pissed."

"T-tommorow?" I blushed. He pulled me into a room.

"I'm so pumped!" He yelped, his cheap imitation of me.

Thanks God, for someone as lovely as him.

...

I hope you guys enjoyed. Hugs all around :D


End file.
